


MASY MUST NEVER SEE

by Sad_Goat_Noises



Category: EHJDFHJDFHJDJHFK
Genre: DO NOT TELL MASY ABOUT THIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sad_Goat_Noises/pseuds/Sad_Goat_Noises
Summary: VIVI PLEASE DO NOT TELL MASY ABOUT THIS
Relationships: Itaru/Vivi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	MASY MUST NEVER SEE

Vivi was having a… bad day to say the least. Nothing at all had gone her way, the universe seemed to be against her in every way shape and form. She missed her alarm, couldn’t have breakfast because she was running late, her hair was a mess, she forgot the keys to her car and had to run back inside, and, well, you get the picture.

She had come home from work feeling like absolute shit, she just wanted to collapse and not move for at least an hour, but unfortunately that would not be possible as she had more work to do from home.

She pulled up her laptop and quickly checked her emails, it was the same shit as always, complaint, upon complaint, upon complaint, why did people always want her to deal with their problems?

Despite the fact that answering the emails would be the smart choice, she wasn’t feeling particularly smart at the moment, her brain was completely fried and there was no way she was going to be able to form words.

She shut her laptop and made her way slowly to the kitchen in hopes of getting some sort of energy, but when she opened her pantry, food came toppling down onto the ground like some sort of avalanche.

Normally this problem could be easily solved, but today was not a good day, so instead, Vivi broke down crying.

The tears came hard and fast, she felt like she could hardly breathe despite the large, gasping breaths she was taking. She sunk down to fall and curled up into a ball, her head was spinning it felt like the walls were closing in on her.

“Vivi I’m home!”

‘Who?’

She could hardly register the voice, but she felt like she recognised it.

“Vivi?”

Once again the voice went ignored.

“Guess she’s not home yet.”

Vivi could hear the sound of someone getting closer, it echoed in her head along with her heart beat.

‘Thump, thump, thump’

“Time to eat- Vivi!”

The footsteps became faster and suddenly there was a presence hovering over her.

“Vivi what happened! Are you hurt!”

“I-itaru?”

And sure enough, through the tears she could vaguely make out her boyfriends face.

“Hey, yeah, it’s me, what’s going on?”

Vivi felt a hand come to rest on her back, rubbing slow and soothing circles, which only made the tears fall faster.

“Oookay, I don’t know what's going on but let's go to the couch.”

Itaru practically carries Vivi to the couch where he drags her into a gentle hug.

“Wanna talk about it? Or do you just want hugs?”

Vivi didn’t respond, instead opting to bury her head further into Itaru’s shoulder.

“Mhm, got you.”

For the next 15 minutes Itaru threaded his fingers through Vivi’s hair and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

Eventually the sobs subsided into small sniffles, and Vivi felt like she could breathe again. “You ready to talk about it?”

“Just had a really bad day.”

Despite the fact that her voice was croaky and muffled by Itaru’s shoulder, he still understood her.

“That seriously sucks, wanna have some strawberry ice-cream and rant?”

“Yes please.”

“Mkay, love you.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
